Enamorandome otra vez de ti
by Hikarichan096
Summary: Adrien cada vez más esta empezando a fijarse que Marinette actua de vez en cuando con la personalidad y liderazgo de Ladybug haciendo dudar entre si de verdad sería ella o no, esto lo tiene bastante confundido y ahora ve a Marinette de forma diferente...
1. Tormenta

**Primero que todo quiero aclarar que los personajes presente no me pertenecen! ^^**

 **Ok, ya aclarado esto les dejo con mi primer Fanfic de esta grandiosa serie :)**

 **TORMENTA**

Después de vencer al Akuma, Ladybug y Chat Noir chocan sus puños como siempre y cada quien se separar para buscar un lugar donde liberar su transformación.

-Marinette otra vez llegaras tardes al colegio- decía la pequeña kwami que acaba de salir de sus aretes.

-Lo se…. si la transformación solo hubiera durado unos minutos más pude haberla liberado más cerca del colegio –suspiro- "si tan solo tuviera la velocidad de Ladybug" pensaba Marinette mientras corría lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al colegio Françoise Dupont y encontrarse con su mejor amiga Alya.

-Llegas justo a tiempo esta vez amiga.

-Si…corrí… lo más… rápido posible- decía Marinette mientras recuperaba el aliento, caminaron juntas hasta el salón de clase y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, en ese momento llego Miss Bustier.

-Buen día a todos, hoy comenzaremos con nuestra clase de literatura francesa, empezare haciendo parejas para que trabajen la actividad que le pasaré de esta hoja- decía Miss Bustier.

-Hey, te imaginas que te toque trabajar con Adrien?- le susurraba Alya.

-Eso sería tener mucha suerte Alya- Marinette juntas sus manos alrededor de su cara para apoyar los codos en la mesa y suspirar mientras se imagina trabajando junto con Adrien.

-Y la última pareja es Adrien y Marinette- termino de decir Miss Bustier

-Si!- Marinette se paró de su asiento en modo de victoria y todos en la clase dirigen su mirada hacia ella- Eh…es decir… bueno…eh…lo siento….- Marinette se avergüenza de su comportamiento y vuelve otra vez a su asiento.

-Miss Bustier debería de ser yo la que trabajara junto con Adrien- Chloe estaba alterada y sin creerse lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Lo siento Chloe pero así serán las parejas- dijo Miss Bustier.

-Creo que a mi papa le gustaría que trabajara con Adrien- decía Chloe para tratar de amenazar a Miss Bustier mientras sostenía su móvil a punto de hacer una llamada.

-Me pregunto entonces qué pensaría tu padre al saber que no estás trabajando en clases y que tus notas bajaran- dijo Miss Bustier, Chloe no quería manchar su reputación de esa manera así que volvió a su asiento molesta de que sus planes no salieran de la forma que ella quería y más que la compañera de Adrien seria Marinette, Sabrina intentaba calmarla y distraerla preguntando qué harían para el trabajo.

-Es un placer trabajar contigo Marinette- decía Adrian mientras le extendía la mano a esta y ponía una de esas sonrisa que hacían que Marinette se sintiera en las nubes

-Es un sueño trabajar contigo….digo…es todo un placer- le extiende la mano para corresponderle mientras se avergüenza por lo nerviosa que esta por trabajar con él.

Los estudiantes comienzan a cambiar de asiento para quedar junto a sus respectivas parejas mientras que Miss Bustier empieza a pasar la hoja con la que trabajaran y Adrien le pasa esta a Marinette para que ambos la vean.

-Bueno es bastante sencillo, solo es seleccionar una de esta obras que tenemos aquí y hacer un análisis- decía Marinette mientras observaba la hoja de trabajo.

-Oh, conozco este libro, es uno de mis favoritos y es bastante bueno para hacer el análisis- dice Adrien mientras señalaba el titulo de la obra en la hoja de trabajo.

-Enserio? Ese también es uno de mis favoritos, incluso lo tengo en mi casa- Marinette estaba bastante contenta de tener algo en común con Adrien- Si…si quieres… puedes ir a mi casa…ya sabes… para hacer el análisis- los nervios no dejaban que Marinette se expresara con claridad.

-Bueno…después del colegio tengo esgrima, si no te molesta podría ser después de eso?.

-Claro, no hay problema- decía Marinette sin poder contener la alegría que sentía en ese momento, después de eso era tiempo del receso y todos salieron del salón.

-Me tienes que contar como te fue con Adrien amiga- decía Alya mientras caminaba con Marinette a la cafetería.

-Pues no creerás lo que hice, lo invite a mi casa- decía Marinette todavía sin creer lo que había pasado.

-Excelente, era tiempo de que dieras un paso más- decía Alya mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda, pero en ese momento se acerco Chloe mientras tomaba una bebida.

-Debí haber sido yo la compañera de Adrien no tú- decía Chloe todavía molesta.

-Bueno es una lástima pues Marinette trabajara con él- decía Alya.

En ese momento se acercan Kim y Max y si querer empujan a Chloe provocando que la bebida que esta tenía cayera encima de Marinette mojándola desde la cabeza a los hombros.

-Amiga estas bien?- preguntaba Alya mientras Marinette se sacudía el jugo de su cabello- ven, vamos al baño para que te limpies. Marinette y Alya se dirigen al baño y Marinette se suelta sus ligas del cabello mientras trata de escurrir el jugo de su pelo.

-Cuando llegue a casa tendré que lavarme el pelo- decía Marinette mientras se secaba.

-Sabes, deberías de dejarte el pelo suelto de vez en cuando, te ves muy bien.

-Tu…tú crees?- decía Marinette algo insegura mientras se miraba en el espejo, estaba acostumbrada a tener sus coletas.

-Claro, porque no aprovechas esta oportunidad y te lo dejas suelto, de seguro que Adrien pensara que te queda bien.

-bueno…ya que insistes….- Marinette guarda sus ligas en su camisa y sale con su amiga Alya devuelta al salón de clases, desde que Marinette entra a este todos se le quedan viendo, en especial Nathaniel que estaba haciendo un dibujo de esta y dejo caer sus lápices, todos se reúnen alrededor de la peliazul y no dejan de decirle cumplidos de lo linda que se ve la joven, Chloe estaba molesta pues alguien más estaba siendo el centro de atención y para rematar volvía a ser Marinette. Adrien y Nino estaban conversando cuando ven que todo el salón esta alrededor de Marinette, ambos se acercan para ver que pasa y Adrian no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tenía que admitir que Marinette de por sí es una persona encantadora, a pesar de lo rara que se pone cuando él está cerca, la ha visto actuar con seguridad y plena confianza en sí misma, y la fuerte actitud de esta cuando tiene que defender a sus amigos, le recordaba a su querida Lady, pero la Marinette que estaba viendo ahora era completamente diferente.

-Wow…sí que te ves linda con tu pelo suelto- Adrien no puedo creer que dijo exactamente lo que pensaba, aunque no es que no lo fuera a decir…

-En…enserio lo crees?- decía Marinette toda sonrojada, su queridísimo Adrian le había dicho que se veía linda, un poco más y se desmayada de la alegría y vergüenza que sentía si no fuera porque su amiga Alya estaba con ella evitando que esto pasara.

-No importa cómo te veas, jamás serás tan hermosa como yo, cierto Adrian?- decía Chloe mientras abrazaba a este e intentaba besarlo pero este lo evitaba hasta que logro quitársela de encima, en ese momento notaron que el clima afuera estaba empezando a cambiar, de repente comenzó a llover y cada vez era más fuerte.

-que es lo que está ocurriendo afuera?- preguntaba Nino, Marinette se lo encontraba extraño, no hace poco estaba soleando y no pronosticaron lluvia, podría tratarse de otro Akuma que cambiara el clima?.

-Todos mirar afuera!- Decia Alya mientras grababa lo que ocurría con su teléfono, todos se acercaron a la ventana y podían ver a un hombre que estaba creando las intensas lluvias, esto fue suficiente para que Marinette se escapara mientras su compañeros se distraían con eso, pero no fue la única que pensó eso…

-Vamos Tikki, transfórmame en Ladybug- la pequeña Kwami entro dentro de sus aretes transformándola en Ladybug, mientras que Adrien se había dirigido a otro pasillo para transformarse en Chat Noir llegando después de esta a la acción.

\- te me adelantaste esta vez My….-Chat Noir no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, primero su compañera de clase se suelta el pelo y ahora su Lady? Estaba completamente embobado de lo hermosa que se veía.

\- que pasa gato tonto, te comió la lengua el ratón?.

-Ya quisieras My Lady, solo que me dejaste atónito esta vez- decía mientras se acercaba más a su compañera para tomarla de la mano y darle el clásico beso como siempre hacia cuando su Lady le daba la oportunidad- te ves más hermosa hoy con tu pelo suelto.

-Con mi qué?-Ladybug no se había fijado que aún en su transformación tenía el pelo suelto, por un momento eso la desconcentro pues pensó que eso revelaría su identidad pero cuando el Akuma comenzó a atacar la saco completamente de sus pensamientos, esquivo el ataque pero con la intensa lluvia era más difícil moverse pues cada lugar que pisaba resultaba estar completamente resbaladizo gracias a su compañero que la agarro en el momento justo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más a él.

-Hay que encontrar una forma de detenerlo-decía su compañero.

-Pero primero tenemos que encontrar donde está escondido el Akuma-decía Ladybug mientras ambos esquivaban los ataques de su enemigo, Chat Noir comenzó a contraatacaba a este y Ladybug vio un lugar donde podía estar escondido el Akuma, le dio las indicaciones a su compañero y este accedió de acuerdo a su compañera, Ladybug uso su poder " Lucky Charm" y apareció un objeto con él que podía detener al Akuma, observo a su alrededor para ver cómo podría usar la herramienta contra el Akuma, justo cuando descubrió como usarlo ejecuto su plan rompiendo el objeto donde estaba el Akuma y purificarlo para transformarla en una hermosa mariposa blanca.

-Hasta luego hermosa mariposa- decía Ladybug mientras la mariposa se iba, lanza el objeto que le dio su poder de "Lucky Charm" y todo vuelve a la "normalidad".

-Misión cumplida- decían ambos compañeros al unisonó mientras chocaban sus puños pero un sonido en el arete de Ladybug comenzaba a avisarle de que su tiempo se agotaba y en cualquier momento podía desaparecer la transformación.

-El tiempo se agota, ya tengo que irme- decía Ladybug apunto de marcharse pero su compañero la detiene agarrándola por la muñeca.

-Enserio no puedo saber quién eres?-decía su compañero con esa mirada de suplica, tenía que admitir que confiaba en su compañero pero sabía que podía decepcionarlo si conocía quién era en realidad y la cosas serían mejor si lo mantuvieran en secreto.

-Lo siento….pero la cosas son mejores así- decía la chica con esa sonrisa en modo de disculpa que siempre le daba mientras se marchaba, Chat Noir como siempre algo deprimido por lo que su compañera le decía, tenía tantas ganas de seguirla y descubrir al fin quien lo tenía tan fascinado pero no se atrevía a romper esa confianza que había creando con su Lady por lo cual decide marcharse también.

-Otro Akuma derrotado, buen trabajo Marinette- decía Tikki que acaba de salir de los aretes pero justo en ese momento Marinette se desmaya- Marinette! Marinette!, que ocurre? Estas bien?- Decía Tikki revoloteando alrededor de Marinette mientras que esta tenía la respiración forzosa y tenía los pómulos algo sonrojados.

-Es raro que a pesar de que mi Lady devolviera todo a la normalidad aún siga lloviendo-Pensaba Chat Noir mientras brincaba de un tejado a otro hasta que nota a una persona tendida en el suelo, justo en ese momento Chat Noir se da cuenta de quien esta tendida en el suelo es su compañera Marinette, inmediatamente acude a su rescate, Tikki se da cuenta de que alguien se acerca y se esconde en la camisa de Marinette.

-Pero que acaba de ocurrir!?- Chat Noir levanta a Marinette y la acomoda en sus brazos y se da cuenta de que está ardiendo en fiebre, decide llevar a esta hasta su casa lo más rápido posible, cuando aterriza en la terraza de la peliazul y este entra en la habitación hace un pequeño ruido lo suficiente para que su madre lo escuchara.

-Marinette? Eres tú?- se escuchaba la voz de su madre mientras esta subía las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su hija- Por Dios…- decía Sabine mientras veía la condiciones de su hija.

-La traje lo más rápido que pude- decía Chat Noir mientras la depositaba cuidadosamente en su cama.

-Oh Chat Noir muchísimas gracias- decía Sabine mientras se apresuraba a donde su hija para chequear sus condiciones más de cerca- Tiene demasiada fiebre, pero si estaba completamente saludable cuando salió….-Se podía notar la preocupación en la voz Sabine por su pequeña niña.

-Cuando la vi estaba tendida en el suelo bajo la lluvia aunque no se la causa de porque estaba en el suelo en primer lugar-Chat Noir apretaba sus puños, se sentía imponente pues si habría llegado antes quizás hubiera podido evitar encontrarla en esa condición- De todos modos te agradezco que la trajeras a casa.

-No hay nada que agradecer, después de todo es mi trabajo- decía Chat Noir mientras se preparaba para salir por la ventana- Ya me tengo que ir- finalmente se fue y al momento de llegar a su casa la transformación había desaparecido.

-Espero que me recompenses con mucho queso, mantener la transformación por tanto tiempo me ha dejado sin energía-decía Plagg mientras que Adrien caía rendido en su cama, todavía seguía pensando en que hoy Marinette se parecía a su Lady con el pelo suelto, siempre había pensando que se parecen pues había ocasiones en que Marinette actuaba como su Lady, si tan solo su Lady le permitiera…. No, no podía pensar en eso, es cierto que Marinette era una joven hermosa pero…espera…hermosa?, desde cuando pensaba que Marinette era hermosa?, es cierto que hoy estaba más hermosa de lo normal con su pelo suelto pero desde cuando pensaba en ella de esa manera?, debía de admitir que después de pelear con el Evilustrator veía a Marinette de forma diferente pues cuando él no estaba cerca ella actuaba de manera diferente, con cierto liderazgo y esa personalidad que le encantaba de su Lady, será que eso lo está confundiendo?- ahhh no puedo pensar más- decía mientras ocultaba su cara con una almohada.

-Y ahora qué te pasa?- preguntaba Plagg

-No es nada- decía Adrien todavía ocultando su cara con una almohada.

 **Y… que tal? . es mi primer fanfic como mencione anteriormente, acepto criticas siempre y cuanto sean constructiva.**

 **Nos veremos en otro capítulo ^^**


	2. Fiebre

**Hola a todos! aquí tiene el 2do cap de esta historia :)**

 **por cierto, quiero agradecerle a Kurousagi1601 por su comentario de verdad me hizo muy feliz recibir mi primer comentario y que te haya gustado la historia, espero poder seguir así y que la disfrutes ^^** **  
**

 **FIEBRE**

Todavía continuaba lloviendo con intensidad, habían suspendido las clases en el Colegio Françoise Dupont y Marinette todavía seguía en cama y la fiebre alta, la pequeña Kwami estaba preocupada, y se mantenía al lado de la peliazul cada vez que podía, Sabine subía de vez en cuando a ponerle paño húmedo para bajarle la fiebre y su amiga Alya pasó un rato para ver como seguía esta, mientras que Adrien no dejaba de observar el clima desde su ventana, no aguantaba estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada en su casa, su padre como siempre no estaba, y con el clima que estaba haciendo no podía salir.

-No sé porque estas tan inquieto, esto es lo mejor-decía Plagg mientras se comía un pedazo de unos de sus quesos favoritos, al lado de él tenía una bandeja con varios quesos.

-Y yo no sé cómo puedes comer tanto queso-decía Adrien mientras se sienta en su escritorio y comienza a leer el Ladyblog- Me pregunto que estará haciendo mi Lady.

-Te aseguro que debe de estar en casa… con este clima…no creo que decida patrullar- Plagg no paraba de comer queso tras queso.

Adrien seguía leyendo el Ladyblog y observa cerca de su monitor la hoja que había repartido Miss Bustier, tenía que hacer una actividad junto con su compañera Marinette, en ese momento se deprime un poco, como Chat Noir había encontrado a su compañera tendida en el suelo con fiebre, después de haberla dejado en su casa no había vuelto a saber de ella "si tan solo hubiera llegado antes…" Adrien se sentía culpable por el estado de Marinette, su deber como Chat Noir es proteger a las personas, como dice su Lady, en ese momento se le ocurrió la idea de visitar a su compañera, como Chat Noir podría llegar a la pastelería sin ningún problema y Marinette ya conocía a Chat Noir.

-Plagg vamos a salir- decía Adrien decidido mientras se para de la silla.

-Que!?- Exclama Plagg sorprendido- Acaso estás loco? Se te olvido como está el clima?

-Solo será una pequeña visita- decía Adrien mientras sonreía- Vamos Plagg, transformación Black Cat.

En ese momento Adrien se había transformado en Chat Noir, salió por la ventana de su habitación y comenzó a brincar de un tejado a otro, "Esto sí es vida" pensaba Chat pero al aterrizar en unos de los tejados casi se resbala, la brisa era fuerte al igual que la lluvia así que tenía que tener mucho cuidado cuando iba de un tejado a otro. Ya cerca de la pastelería Chat aterriza en el tejado cerca de la habitación de Marinette pero al momento de tocar la ventana de esta se detiene, las luces están apagadas, dudo un poco pero al final decidió tocar la ventana, Tikki escucha los sonidos que provienen de esta y se esconde lo más rápido posible, Chat nota que nadie responde, cuando apoya un poco más los brazos de la ventana estas se abren, dentro de la habitación se sacude el agua de su cuerpo y ve a Marinette durmiendo en su cama, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana le daba directamente a su rostro iluminándolo, a pesar de que esta tenía fiebre y seguía teniendo los pómulos sonrojado no podía evitar pensar que se veía hermosa, Chat sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento, se acercó y acomodo un mechón que corría por el rostro de la joven, todavía traía su pelo suelto, por un momento esta se quejo, haciendo una pequeña mueca como si algo le molestara o tuviera una pesadilla.

-Adrien….- dijo esta en sueños y en ese momento le salió una lagrima, Chat se sorprendió de que dijera su nombre, acaso estaba soñando con él? Y a que se debía esa lagrima?, sostuvo la mano de esta y le susurro al oído "Tranquila Princess yo te protejo", Chat no sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero enserio estaba decidido a cuidar de Marinette, ella le ayudo mucho cuando pelearon contra el Evillustrator, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, miro a su alrededor y encontró en el escritorio de la chica un pequeño balde de agua y un paño húmedo, lo cogió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama de esta, hundió el paño en el balde, lo exprimió para sacarle un poco de agua y luego lo puso en la frente de la peliazul, acaricio el rostro de ella con mucha delicadeza para no despertarla pero de repente Marinette abre los ojos.

-Princess? Como te encuentras?- decía Chat retirando la mano y sonrojándose un poco por lo que había hecho.

-Adrien…?- decía Marinette mientras se levantaba, el paño rueda a un lado de la cama y Chat se le queda mirando todo sonrojado, la chica tenía puesto su ropa de dormir, una blusa de tiro y a pesar de que la sabana la cubría de la cintura para abajo, se podía distinguir los pantalones largo que traía, los tiros de la blusa le caían por el hombro dándole un aire seductor, Marinette mira fijamente a Chat, luego acaricia el rostro de este y de repente lo abraza.

-Pri…Princess?- dice este sin saber qué hacer, lo había sorprendido que la chica lo abrazara y más que le llamara Adrien, lo puso más nervioso y sonrojado de lo que ya estaba.

-Que cálido- decía la peliazul mientras se aferraba más a él- Duerme conmigo.

-Que!?- Chat alejo a Marinette de este y podía ver todavía sus mejillas sonrojadas y que la mirada de esta estaba caída, debía de estar actuando así por la fiebre, LA CHICA ESTABA DELIRANDO, como se le ocurría decirle algo así. La peliazul volvió acercarse y esta vez con una mirada de suplica.

-Por favor…-decía Marinette mientras se abrazaba y temblaba de frio. "Debo de tener un tornillo flojo" pensaba Chat mientras se recostaba en la cama junto a esta , Marinette se acerco más a Chat y a este no dejaba de latirle con fuerza el corazón, estaba demasiado nervioso y sabía perfectamente que no estaba pensando con claridad, se supone que era una visita rápida y mira en la situación en la que estaba, al tener a Marinette tan cerca podía sentir su calidez, era algo bastante agradable, abrazó a la chica y esta se acomodo más, pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Marinette, "Por Dios que sus padres no suban a la habitación en este momento" rogaba Chat mientras cerraba los ojos , no sabría qué explicación dar si los padres de esta los encontraba en esa situación y con lo nervioso que estaba no encontraría una excusa, al abrir los ojos y notar que el rostro de la peliazul estaba tan cerca no sabía qué hacer, desde la posición en la que estaba tenía una vista tanto de los labios de la joven como de la blusa de tiro de esta y a lo que se encontraba debajo, trato de no pensar en eso pero al ver los labios de esta, tan rosados y tentativos casi pierde el juicio al pensar en besarla.

-No…no puedo hacerte esto- decía Chat mientras intentaba ocultar lo avergonzado que estaba, no podía hacerle eso a Marinette, se estaba aprovechando del estado de su amiga y no era justo para ella, Chat salió de la cama dirigiéndose hasta la ventana, quería mirar a su amiga antes de irse pero si lo hacía no iba a ver marcha atrás así que salió antes de cambiar de opinión, todavía continuaba lloviendo pero eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento para pensar con claridad, al llegar a su casa la transformación se fue dejándolo como Adrien.

-Chico que fue eso de hace un rato?- Preguntaba Plagg.

-No hablemos de eso ahora- decía Adrien todavía sonrojado, miro su mano y recordó la calidez del cuerpo de la chica, si no hubiera tenido los guantes como Chat Noir como se hubiera sentido su piel? Suave?, apretó el puño y sacudió su cabeza.

-bueno….si eso quieres, pero necesito queso en ese momento- decía Plagg mientras rondaba en la habitación.

-En un momento te lo traigo- decía Adrien mientras salía de su habitación hacia la cocina.

-Adrien?- preguntaba Nathalie que ve a Adrien en la cocina- La cena ya está en la mesa.

-Y mi padre?- pregunta Adrien, esperando que quizás esta vez su padre cene con él.

-Está en una reunión importante así que llegará tarde.

-Ah…bueno…-Eso desanimo a Adrien, siempre era lo mismo, su padre estaba demasiado ocupado como para compartir con él, muy raros eran los momentos que pasaban juntos.

Adrien se dirigió al comedor y como es usual ceno solo, sin embargo los momentos de la noche que había tenido aún no salían de su cabeza, la mirada de la peliazul cuando le rogo que la acompañara, los labios de esta, la calidez y comodidad que sintió al estar con ella solo ese momento… Adrien sacudió la cabeza y término de cenar lo más rápido que pudo, se llevo el queso favorito de Plagg y al entrar en la habitación dejó el queso en su escritorio y el olor de este despertó a Plagg que estaba recostado en la cama de Adrien y voló directo al queso.

-A esto se le llama amor a primera vista- decía Plagg mientras le daba la primera mordida al queso.

Adrien se acercó a su cama y se tiro a esta de espalda y cerró los ojos, "Como la voy a ver mañana en el colegio?" Se preguntaba Adrien, después de lo ocurrido con su compañera de clase se le iba a ser difícil verla.

 **Bueno...que les parecio? U/U había hecho dos versiones de este capítulo xD una media pervertida (no pude resistirlo...) y esta versión jejeje**

 **Cualquier critica es bien recibida ^^ como es mi primer fanfic no se que tan bien lo estoy haciendo así que me gustaria saber que piensan :) Nos Vemos en otro capítulo :3**


	3. Fiebre (Etiqueta Negra)

**Buenas! aquí les traigo el capítulo "Fiebre" pervert version o etiqueta negra (nombre recomendado por un amigo xD), se preguntaran por que una version pervertida? (si no se lo preguntan pues preguntenselo xD) hay varios motivos, pero el primero de todos es que no pude resistirlo *-* xD y bueno...quería aprovechar este cap para decir que hace una semana que subí este fic y casi lloro de alegría al leer los reviews de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo^^.**

 **Segundo, Irechany quería leer esta version y aquí la tienes xD**

 **Fiebre "Etiqueta Negra"**

Todavía continuaba lloviendo con intensidad, habían suspendido las clases en el Colegio Françoise Dupont y Marinette todavía seguía en cama y la fiebre alta, la pequeña Kwami estaba preocupada, y se mantenía al lado de la peliazul cada vez que podía, Sabine subía de vez en cuando a ponerle paño húmedo para bajarle la fiebre y su amiga Alya pasó un rato para ver como seguía esta, en la noche Chat Noir hacía un recorrido por la ciudad de París pero la lluvia era muy fuerte, había pensando en regresar a su casa pero cuando paso cerca de la pastelería pensó en Marinette, desde ayer no había dejado de pensar en su compañera de clase y más después de encontrarla en ese estado, decidió hacerle una pequeña visita para ver si su estado había mejorado, al llegar a la ventana de la peliazul comenzó a tocar pero nadie respondía, Tikki escucho el sonido en la ventana y se escondió lo más rápido que pudo, Chat había pensando en regresar a su casa pero la preocupación de saber cómo se encontraba su amiga era más fuerte así que decidió entrar, ya adentro de la habitación de la peliazul se sacude el agua, Marinette todavía se encontraba en su cama, Chat se acercó y acomodo un mechón de esta ya que todavía traía su pelo suelto, pudo notar que tenía fiebre y por un momento esta se quejo, haciendo una pequeña mueca como si algo le molestara o tuviera una pesadilla.

-Adrien….- dijo esta en sueños y en ese momento le salió una lagrima, Chat se sorprendió de que dijera su nombre, acaso estaba soñando con él? Y a que se debía esa lagrima?, sostuvo la mano de esta y le susurro al oído "Tranquila Princess yo te protejo", Chat no sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero enserio estaba decidido a cuidar de Marinette, encontró en el escritorio de la chica agua y un paño húmedo, cuando se acerco más a este pudo ver el collage de fotografía que tenía la chica en su pared y era todas de él como Adrien, "acaso le gusto a Marinette?" Pensaba este, podría ser simplemente una admiradora pero pensar en que la peliazul gustara de él por un momento lo hizo algo feliz, en ese momento sacudió su cabeza, sabía que no era momento de pensar en eso, por ahora lo importante era que a su amiga le bajara la fiebre, hundió el paño en el agua y luego lo puso en la frente de Marinette, acaricio el rostro de ella con mucha delicadeza para no despertarla y de repente Marinette abre los ojos.

-Princess? Como te encuentras?.

-Adrien…?- decía Marinette mientras se levantaba, el paño rueda a un lado de la cama y Chat se le queda mirando todo sonrojado, la chica tenía puesto su ropa de dormir, una blusa de tiro y unos shorts que se distinguían por debajo de la sabana, los tiros de la blusa le caían por el hombro dándole un aire seductor, Marinette mira fijamente a Chat, luego acaricia el rostro de este y de repente lo abraza.

-Pri…Princess?- dice este sin saber qué hacer, lo había sorprendido que la chica lo abrazara y más que le llamara Adrien, lo puso más nervioso y sonrojado de lo que ya estaba.

-Que cálido- decía la peliazul mientras se aferraba más a él- Duerme conmigo.

-Que!?- Chat alejo a Marinette de este y podía ver todavía sus mejillas sonrojadas y que la mirada de esta estaba caída, debía de estar actuando así por la fiebre, LA CHICA ESTABA DELIRANDO, como se le ocurría decirle algo así. La peliazul volvió acercarse y esta vez con una mirada de suplica.

-Por favor…-decía Marinette mientras se abrazaba y temblaba de frio. "Debo de tener un tornillo flojo" pensaba Chat mientras se sentaba en la cama de la chica y se recostaba junto a esta, Marinette se acerco más a Chat y a este no dejaba de latirle con fuerza el corazón, estaba demasiado nervioso y sabía perfectamente que no estaba pensando con claridad, abrazó a la chica y esta se acomodo más, pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Marinette y eso hizo que se sonrojara aun más "Por Dios que sus padres no suban a la habitación en este momento" rogaba Chat mientras cerraba los ojos , no sabría qué explicación dar si los padres de esta los encontraba en esa situación y con lo nervioso que estaba no encontraría una excusa, en ese momento sintió los labios de la chica rozar su cuello, abrió los ojos rápidamente y la cara de la chica estaba frente a este, demasiado cerca, podía sentir la calidez de su respiración y la mirada de esta, lo veía con dulzura, con amor, se veía tan encantadora con sus mejillas sonrojadas, aunque sabía claramente que era por la fiebre, la chica acaricio su rostro y de un momento a otro Marinette lo besa, Chat se sorprendió, sabía que tenía que separarse de ella, pero sus labios eran tan cálidos, tan suave…cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por ese beso, Marinnette rodeo el cuello de Chat con sus brazos y este abrazo a la chica por la cintura juntando más sus cuerpos, separo un poco más los labios dándole paso libre a su lengua y poder explorar, el beso cada vez estaba más lleno de pasión, de deseo, Chat comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica y esta soltó un pequeño gemido ahogado por el beso, paso su mano hacia delante deslizándola hasta llegar a rozar uno de los pezones de la chica con sus dedos, este se sorprendió y dejo de besar a la chica.

-No…no te detengas-decía Marinette llena de deseo, esto hizo que Chat perdiera completamente la cabeza, se puso encima de Marinette y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, mientras le subía la blusa a esta, al quitar ese obstáculos comenzó a lamer los pezones de la peliazul, el color de estos eran tan rosados que Chat los saboreaba como si fueran cerezas, Marinette gemía y eso era música para los oídos de Chat, jugó un poco con el otro pezón y luego volvió a besar a Marinette, esta rodeo la cintura de Chat con sus piernas y Chat deslizo su mano hacia la parte baja de la chica, pasando por debajo del pantis y llegando a sentir lo húmeda que estaba esta, comenzó acariciar la zona intima de la peliazul y Chat se tragaba todos los gemidos de la chica, al momento de pensar en introducir unos de sus dedos se detuvo completamente y se separo de esa.

-No…no puedo hacerte esto- decía Chat mientras intentaba ocultar lo avergonzado que estaba, no podía hacerle eso a Marinette, se estaba aprovechando del estado de su amiga y no era justo para ella, Chat salió de la cama dirigiéndose hasta la ventana, quería mirar a su amiga antes de irse pero si lo hacía no iba a ver marcha atrás así que salió antes de cometer una locura, todavía continuaba lloviendo pero eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento para pensar con claridad, al llegar a su casa la transformación se fue dejándolo como Adrien.

-Chico que fue eso de hace un rato?- Preguntaba Plagg.

-No hablemos de eso ahora- decía Adrien todavía sonrojado, miro su mano y recordó como acariciaba el cuerpo de la chica, si no hubiera tenido los guantes como Chat Noir como se hubiera sentido su piel? Suave?, apretó el puño y sacudió su cabeza.

-bueno….si eso quieres, pero necesito queso en ese momento- decía Plagg mientras rondaba en la habitación.

-En un momento te lo traigo- decía Adrien mientras salía de su habitación hacia la cocina.

-Adrien?- pregunta Nathalie que ve a Adrien en la cocina- La cena ya está en la mesa.

-Y mi padre?- pregunta Adrien, esperando que quizás esta vez su padre cene con él.

-Está en una reunión importante así que llegará tarde.

-Ah…bueno…-Eso desanimo a Adrien, siempre era lo mismo, su padre estaba demasiado ocupado como para compartir con él, muy raros eran los momentos que pasaban juntos.

Adrien se dirigió al comedor y como es usual ceno solo, sin embargo los momentos de la noche que había tenido aún no salían de su cabeza, la mirada de la peliazul cuando le rogo que la acompañara, los suaves labios de esta, la calidez y comodidad que sintió al estar con ella solo ese momento, los dulces gemidos de la peliazul… Adrien sacudió la cabeza y término de cenar lo más rápido que pudo, se llevo el queso favorito de Plagg y al entrar en la habitación dejó el queso en su escritorio y el olor de este despertó a Plagg que estaba recostado en la cama de Adrien y voló directo al queso.

-A esto se le llama amor a primera vista- decía Plagg mientras le daba la primera mordida al queso.

Adrien se acercó a su cama y se tiro a esta de espalda, cogió la almohada y cubrió su cara, "Como la voy a ver mañana en el colegio?" Se preguntaba Adrien, después de lo ocurrido con su compañera de clase se le iba a ser difícil verla de la manera en que lo hacía antes.

 **Bien...esta fue la primera version que hice del cap "Fiebre" pero pense que era demasiado rápido para ese tipo de "acción" y quería profundizar más la relación entre nuestros protagonistas, además de que me dejer llevar y de un momento a otro había quedado con esa escena pervertida xD no es la gran cosa y en realidad como pudieron notar, no son tan grandes los cambios que le hice xD en fin... tratare de actualizar los domingos, ya me toca entrar a clases así que espero tener tiempo para seguir subiendo más capítulos U.U**

 **Me gustaría saber que tal les parecio esta version, espero leer sus reviews! Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo! :3**


	4. Sueño, Galletas

**Buenas! Disculpen la tardanza U.U se que dije que actualizaría los fines de semana pero he estado demasiado ocupada con el trabajo, la universidad, entre otras cosas, pero aquí les dejo el cap 3 ^^**

 **Sueño/Galletas**

-Don…dónde estoy?-preguntaba Marinette, se encontraba en algún sitio pero todo estaba oscuro, su cuerpo le pesaba y lo sentía caliente, miró a su alrededor y a los lejos podía distinguir un punto blanco, comenzó a acercarse a este y cada vez se iba haciendo más grande hasta pasar a través de el, del otro lado veía la escuela y a su amiga Alya.

-entonces esta listas?- le preguntaba su amiga.

-Lista? lista para qué?- preguntaba confundida la peliazul.

-Dijiste que hoy le declararías tu amor a Adrien.

-Enserio?.

-Claro, no me digas que ya cambiaste de opinión porque le dije que lo esperarías detrás del colegio….

-Que!?- exclamo la peliazul.

-Pero si me dijiste que lo hiciera.

-No…no estoy lista- decía Marinette nerviosa.

-Tranquila amiga, se que puedes hacerlo- le animaba Alya.

Ambas fueron a la parte trasera del colegio y se podía distinguir al rubio esperando a su compañera.

-Lista?- preguntaba Alya.

-La verdad no…pero tengo que hacerlo-decía Marinette dándose un poco de valor mientras caminaba hacía el rubio.

-A-Adrien…-decía Marinette nerviosa.

-Marinette, Alya me dijo que querías decirme algo, que ocurre?- preguntaba el rubio.

-Y-Yo…pues…Yo…t-tu…tu me gustas mucho Adrien y me gustaría que salieras conmigo- decía Marinette con la cara roja de lo nerviosa y avergonzada que estaba y cerrando los ojos con fuerzas esperando lo peor.

-Wow…lo siento mucho Marinette….-decía el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza- aprecio mucho que me hayas dicho tus sentimientos pero a mí me gusta alguien más- al terminar de decir esto Adrien mira hacia atrás y se puede ver a una chica a lo lejos que le estaba esperando, volvió a mirar a Marinette y se despidió con una sonrisa.

Marinette cae de rodillas al suelo completamente destrozada, sabía que era imposible que Adrien gustara de ella pero escuchar el rechazado de la misma boca de él era completamente diferente, le destrozo el corazón y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar inmediatamente, se agarraba el pecho como si eso evitara que el corazón se le rompiera en pedazo pero era algo inevitable así que se abraza a si misma mientras que las lagrimas siguen corriendo con más intensidad pero justo en ese momento lograr escuchar una voz que le dice "Tranquila Princess, yo te protejo", sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz, era de su compañero Chat Noir, por alguna razón eso le daban ganas de verlo, de que él la consolara, incluso podía sentir su caricia en su rostro, al abrir sus ojos se encuentra en su cuarto.

-Princess? Como te encuentras?

-Adrien…?- por un momento Marinette pensaba a ver visto a Adrien, se levanta un poco y siente que algo frio le baja de la frente, abre bien los ojos y se encuentra con Chat Noir, todavía la cabeza le daba vueltas y seguía sintiendo el cuerpo caliente a causa de esto tenía frio, acaricia el rostro de Chat y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abraza, su calidez era lo que necesitaba, era tan agradable.

-Pri…Princess?-decía Chat sorprendido de que Marinette lo abrazara, estaba nervioso y sonrojado.

-Que cálido- decía la peliazul aferrada a Chat-Duerme conmigo.

-Que!?-exclamo Chat mientras alejaba a Marinette de él.

Marinette se acordó del rechazo de Adrien cuando se le declaro "no…no me aleje tu también….." pensaba esta mientras se abraza y temblaba de frio- Por favor…- la peliazul quería seguir siento la calidez de Chat, era tan agradable, y justo en ese momento Chat se recuesta junto con ella en la cama, la chica se acerca más a este y él la abraza "es tan tibio…."pensaba la peliazul mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía tan cómoda y protegida que inmediatamente se durmió.

Al otro día….

-Marinette, Marinette- decía la pequeña Kwami. Marinette escucha una voz a lo lejos que cada vez se hace más fuerte hasta que por fin despierta, los ojos le pesaban y al principio veía todo borroso, luego de unos segundos ve a su Kwami revoloteando alrededor de ella "Ah…entonces todo fue un sueño" pensaba la peliazul- Ya te encuentras mejor?- preguntaba Tikki.

-La verdad sí, ya no siento mi cuerpo caliente ni me duele la cabeza- decía la peliazul mientras estiraba los brazos y le sonreía a la Kwami.

-Marinette? Ya estas despierta?- se podía escuchar la voz de su madre mientras subía las escaleras y le traía el desayuno a Marinette, la kwami se esconde lo más rápido posible antes de que la madre de la peliazul entre a la habitación- Ya te sientes mejor?.

-Buenos días mamá, y si, ya me siento mejor.

-Me alegro mucho, de verdad me tenías preocupada- decía Sabine mientras dejaba el desayuno en el escritorio de la peliazul.

-Lamento todo eso- decía Marinette mientras se acercaba a su escritorio para comer el desayuno.

-Segura que quieres ir al colegio?

-Claro, ya me siento mejor, no te preocupes- la peliazul le dedica una sonrisa a su madre para tranquilizarla y eso relaja a Sabine.

-Bueno… pues te veo abajo entonces- la madre de la chica sale de la habitación dejándola terminar su desayuno y en ese momento Tikki sale de su escondite.

-Marinette, te acuerdas algo de lo de anoche?- pregunta la Kwami.

-Anoche? Ocurrió algo anoche?- preguntaba la peliazul algo confundida.

-No… nada, no te preocupes-dice Tikki para evitar preocupar a Marinette.

-Segura que está todo bien?- le peliazul estaba preocupada pues veía a su kwami bastante pensativa.

-No, no es nada, enserio- decía la Kwami mientras le dedica una sonrisa.

-Bueno…por cierto, me tocara agradecerle al Chat por haberme traído a casa cuando me desmaye- decía Marinette mientras pensaba que hacer como agradecimiento.

-Y que tal unas galletas- decía Tikki después de que le gruñera el estomago por el hambre, Marinette se ríe por el comentario de la Kwami pero después de pensarlo bien realmente no era una mala idea, podía hacer galletas y dársela como Ladybug en su hora matutina de patrullaje.

-Sabes Tikki, no es una mala idea- decía Marinette terminándose su desayuno, después de esto comienza a sacar su ropa del armario para luego entrar al baño, al rato Marinette baja y le pide a su padre que le ayude a preparar unas galletas.

-Marinette, no se te hace tarde para el colegio?- preguntaba Sabine mientras veía el reloj.

-Oh, es cierto, tengo que apresurarme-decía Marinette mientras le daba el último toque a las galletas y las guardaba en un lindo envoltorio verde atado con un lazo negro y coge el otro envoltorio de color rojo- Nos vemos luego- le da un beso a sus padres y sale lo más rápido hacia el colegio, a mitad de camino se encuentra con Alya.

-Oh? Y esas galletas?- pregunta Alya mientras intentaba coger una pero Marinette lo evito.

-Lo siento…. Son para alguien más- decía Marinette.

-Adivinare, una es para Adrien, cierto?- decía Alya mientras cruzaba los brazos y sonríe.

-Bueno… una de ellas si es para Adrien- decía Marinette algo ruborizada.

-Eso no me sorprende, pero la otra para quién es? Preguntaba Alya algo curiosa.

-Eh…bueno…es solo por si acaso….je je je- Marinette estaba bastante nerviosa, era difícil mentirle a Alya, ya que con el tiempo que su amiga la tiene conociendo sabe cuando ella miente pero esperaba que esta vez ella no intentara indagar más. Alya suspiro ya que vio a través de su amiga y sabía que no quería que preguntara más.

-Bueno…buena suerte en intentar darles las galletas.

-Gracias Alya.

-Y ve pensando rápido porque está al frente tuyo.

-Qué?!...- Justo en ese momento Marinette choca con Adrien quien estaba hablando con Nino, la peliazul cae de espalda al suelo provocando que las galletas volaran por los aires y Alya y Nino atrapándolas.

-Te encuentras bien?- dice Adrien mientras le extiende la mano a Marinette para ayudarla a levantarse.

-S-si…-dice Marinette algo sonrojada y nerviosa. Justo en ese momento tocan la campana que anuncia el inicio de clases, Nino le pasa las galletas a Alya y Adrien se despide de la peliazul para irse con su amigo al salón de clases, Marinette se queda embobada y Alya tuvo que traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

-Vamos amiga, también tenemos que entrar.

-Oh! Cierto.

Ambas amigas entraron a su salón de clases y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Miss Bustier entrar al salón y saluda a los estudiantes.

-Buen día a todos-dice Miss Bustier al entrar al salón y dejar ciertos libros en el escritorio- Con la tormenta que hubo sé que muchos no pudieron salir ni terminar el trabajo que puse en equipo así que tienen para la próxima clase para entregarlo, pero para no atrasarnos en vez de seleccionar un libro para hacer el análisis esta vez serán dos, uno para hacerlo en equipo y el segundo será individual, así que sin más preámbulos daremos inicio a la clase.

Todo prosiguió sin ningún inconvenientes, Marinette no dejaba de pensar en cómo le daría las galletas a Adrien, y no solo eso, se suponía que el trabajo se haría en su casa pero no sabía si todavía seguía en pie, tendría que preguntarle a Adrien y de solo pensarlo ya estaba nerviosa, en lo que Marinette pensaba ya había sonado la campana para el receso.

-Amiga, vuelve a la tierra, es tiempo del receso.

-Ah?- dice Marinette mientras deja caer el lápiz que tenía en las manos al suelo, Adrien que ya se había levantado de su asiento lo recoge y se lo devuelve.

-Parece que dejaste caer esto- dice Adrien mientras le entrega el lápiz.

-Gracias- responde Marinette avergonzada.

-Oye…con respecto al trabajo…se que hablamos de que lo haríamos en tu casa pero tengo una sección de foto y no sé cuando termine, si no te molesta podrías acompañarme así cuando termine podríamos ir a mi casa y hacer el análisis allá con el libro que tengo- Adrien hablaba con cierto nerviosismo, Marinette se lo encontraba extraño pero al mismo tiempo tierno aunque sobre todo estaba súper emocionada, el mismísimo Adrien le había invitado a una sección de foto, como negarse a esa oferta.

-C-claro, me encantaría-dice Marinette con una sonrisa, esto provoco un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Adrien.

-Buenos pues nos vemos más tarde-Adrien se despide y sale del salón, justo en ese momento Marinette suelta un suspiro y cae hacia atrás y Alya la agarra.

-Ir a una sección de fotos con Adrien y luego a su casa-Marinette volvía a suspirar, estaba completamente enamorada de modelo. Alya solo hizo un círculo con sus ojos y le sonrió a su amiga.

-Nosotras también deberíamos de salir al receso.

-Lo siento Alya pero tengo algo que hacer-dice Marinette mientras se para del asiento y recoge sus cosas.

-Qué?- pregunta Alya confundida, no es que no lo viera venir pues Marinette suele desaparecerse de vez en cuando en la hora del receso. La peliazul salió rápido del salón despidiéndose de su amiga, al llegar a la parte trasera del colegio su pequeña kwami salió de su cartera.

-Vamos Tikki, transfórmame.

Marinette se transformo en Ladybug y se dirigió al lugar donde se reúne con Chat Noir para el patrullaje matutino, el felino había llegado primero y Ladybug decide acercarse a él sigilosamente para sorprenderlo con las galletas.

-Buen día gatito-decía Ladybug casi susurrando mientras con el dedo índice recorre la columna de Chat causándole a este sentir una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo.

-M-My lady no me sorpren…-Chat fue interrumpido por Ladybug que le había puesto las galletas en su rostro.

-Son de parte de Marinette como agradecimiento por ayudarla cuando se desmayo-Chat toma las galletas y Ladybug le sonríe mientras se sienta al lado de él, esté abre el envoltorio y ve unas galletas con una cubierta negra y con un glaseado verde en forma de huellas de gato, sonríe al imaginarse a Marinette haciendo las galletas, cuando las probo se sorprendió, estaban deliciosas.

-Están deliciosas- decía Chat mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro por la alegría que tenía, Ladybug sonríe satisfecha.

-Todo está tranquilo-Ladybug cierra los ojos y siente como la brisa recorría su rostro.

-No hay nada mejor que comer estas galletas con la vista que tengo en este momento-decía Chat Noir con esa sonrisa que hacía cuando coquetea con su Lady.

-Basta de coqueteos gatito-decía Ladybug mientras reía, Chat se le queda mirando fijamente, le encantaba todo de su Lady y más hacerla reír, este se le queda viendo y Ladybug le devuelve la mirada, "Me encanta el azul intenso de sus ojos" pensaba Chat Noir pero justo en ese momento recordó la mirada de Marinette la noche de la tormenta e inmediatamente se sonrojaron sus mejillas, sacudió la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento.

-Ocurre algo?-preguntaba Ladybug

-No…es solo que eres tan egoísta My lady, no dejas que otra cosa que no seas tú ocupe mis pensamientos-Chat se acercaba más a Ladybug y esta le puse un dedo en la nariz y lo alejo con esto.

-Ahora no gatito, ya me tengo que ir-dice Ladybug mientras se levanta

-Pero acabas de llegar.

-Sí pero todo está tranquilo y ya tengo que volver, nos vemos luego-se despedía Ladybug mientras saca su yo-yo y lo lanza para terminar de marcharse. Chat se entristece un poco pero al ver las galletas que les preparo Marinette sonríe, "fue un gesto muy dulce de Marinette" pensaba Chat, justo en ese pensamiento no dejaba de comparar la mirada de la peliazul y su Lady, tenían el mismo azul intenso en sus hermosos ojos y el peinado, a veces se preguntaba cómo no se le había ocurrido antes, hablando de Marinette él también tenía que marcharse, se levanto y comenzó a brincar de un tejado a otro hasta llegar al colegio, en la parte trasera de este su transformación desaparece y le dice a Plagg que se esconda en su chaqueta, mientras mira que no haya nadie a su alrededor ve a alguien marcharse de un pequeño callejón, cuando enfoca bien su vista resulta ser Marinette "Marinette?" pensaba este, "que hacia ella hay?".

 **Sé que no fue tan emocionante pero tratare de compensarlo con el próximo cap, por cierto, quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas bellas, hermosas y preciosas que me dejan review, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen :3 en fin…enserio tratare de actualizar los fines de semana, este cap ya lo tenía listo para subirlo el fin de semana pero se me presentaron tantas cosas U.U**


	5. Café Restaurant

**Lo siento!, lo siento! lo siento!, no es suficiente?, lo siento! quiero dejar claro que no he abandonado es fic y no lo hare hasta terminarlo *-*, dure mucho en actualizar pero aquí lo tiene :)**

 **Café Restaurant**

Ya en clases Marinette no esperaba más que escuchar el sonido de la campana que anuncia el fin clases y marcharse con Adrien a la sección de fotos, mientras que Adrien no dejaba de preguntarse qué hacía Marinette en la parte trasera del colegio.

-"Qué hacia Marinette ahí, acaso me habrá visto?"-Un montón de preguntas rondaban por la mente de Adrien, tantas similitudes que encontraba entre Ladybug y Marinette ocupaban todos sus pensamientos, la actitud, el hermoso azul de sus ojos, el color de su pelo, su sonrisa… todo encajaba. Adrien suelta un suspiro y trata de concentrarse en la clase, el día de hoy la pasaría con Marinette, así que tendría la oportunidad de probar su teoría. Mientras tantos dos amigas no dejaban de charla en la parte de atrás…

-Espero que esta vez puedas progresar en tu relación con Adrien-decía Alya.

-No te preocupes, después de la sección de fotos le entregare las galletas, luego iremos a su casa y terminaremos el trabajo y hablaremos sobre nosotros, nos convertiremos en pareja, nos casaremos y viviremos felices juntos- decía Marinette mientras se imaginaba todo eso con una gran sonrisa.

-Wow…cuando llegues al menos a darle las galletas entonces piensa en todo lo demás-dice Alya mientras se ríe de la imaginación de su amiga.

El tiempo pasa y Marinette se pone más ansiosa, no dejaba de escuchar en su mente las ajugas de un reloj moviéndose _Tick, Tick_ , los minutos que pasaban lo sentía como años hasta que por fin suena la tan aclamada campana de fin de clases. Todos los estudiantes comienzan a recoger sus cosas y Marinette revisa que todo esté en orden y que las galletas sigan bien, Adrien al terminar de recoger sus cosas se despide de Nino y se junta con Marinette.

-Te molesta si caminamos?

-Claro, no tengo problema- Marinette se despide de Alya y esta le desea buena suerte. Ambos salen del Colegio y se dirigen hacia un Café Restaurant que acaban de abrir, ahí será la sección de fotos.

-Disculpa que te haga caminar hasta la sección de foto, no me gusta usar tanto la limosina y aprovecho cada situación en la que no esté obligado a usarla.

-N-no te preocupes, no tengo problema con caminar, es una buena manera de mantenerse en forma-decía Marinette mientras levanta los brazos de una forma en que pueda ver sus músculos, Adrien se ríe un poco y Marinette se avergüenza pero luego termina riéndose también, después de eso surge un silencio incomodo, la peliazul estaba algo nerviosa al lado del modelo y no se le ocurría que tema sacar.

-Espero que no te aburra la sección, no tardara mucho.

-Aburrirme? Nunca! De verdad estoy muy agradecida de que me haya invitado!-Exclamo Marinette, Adrien sonríe y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al Café.

-Adrien que bueno que llegaste-dice el fotógrafo.

-Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho- al terminar de decir esto Adrien le extiende la mano en forma de saludo al fotógrafo.

-No te preocupes por eso, montamos y preparamos todos para no perder el tiempo.

-Tan eficiente como siempre, por cierto, ella es Marinette- dice Adrien mientras señala a la peliazul- va estar presente en la sección de fotos, espero que no te moleste.

-Siempre y cuando no interrumpa con mi trabajo estoy bien- dice el fotógrafo y luego saluda a Marinette.

-Bueno…pues yo me iré a sentar en aquel banco mientras modelas- dice Marinette mientra señala el banco que hay cerca del Café Restaurant, Adrien asiente y se va con el fotógrafo, la peliazul se dirigí al banco y toma asiento.

-Estas más tranquila que la última vez- dice Tikki mientras salía de su escondite.

-Ultima vez?- pregunta Marinette confundida.

-Claro, la vez que andabas con Manon y Alya también fuiste a una sección de fotos de él, estabas bastante nerviosa- Tikki se ríe un poco al recordar la escena mientras que Marinette se avergüenza.

-De todos modos Tikki deberías de esconderte, parece no haber tanta gente pero es mejor no llamar la atención- al Marinette terminar de decir esto Tikki asiente y vuelve a esconderse.

La peliazul comienza a observar la sección de fotos de Adrien y estaba completamente embobada pero sacude la cabeza para volver a tierra, tenía que controlarse o no le daría las galletas si seguía tan distraída, en el Café Restaurant se escuchaba a las meseras como estaban de contenta con la sección de fotos del joven Agreste y Marinette sonríe, es difícil resistirse a la sonrisa del modelo, por un momento Marinette observa el uniforme del Café Restaurant y observa a Adrien de nuevo, en ese momento saca su libreta de su bulto y comienza bocetear, estaba dibujando a Adrien con un traje de mesero parecido al que estaban usando los chicos en el Café pero con un toque de Marinette en el, mira el dibujo contenta pues le quedo bastante bien, Adrien se veía bien con cualquier vestimenta, sin embargo otra idea le llego a la cabeza, agrego un cascabel dorado en la parte del cuello en la vestimenta, orejas de gato, una máscara negra y por último una cola, era Chat Noir! Marinette se avergonzó de haber dibujado eso y justo en ese instante escucha a alguien acercándose y oculta la libreta rápidamente.

-Diseñabas algo?- pregunta Adrien mientras toma asiento al lado de la peliazul.

-N-nada interesante- responde algo nerviosa mientras guarda su libreta- ya terminaron la sección?.

-Estamos en un descanso, los dueños del Café dijeron que nos traerían algunos bocadillos mientras descansamos, te apetece algo?.

-No, la verdad estoy bien- responde con una sonrisa.

-Segura? Bueno… traeré algo de té entonces, están bien eso?

Antes de Marinette poder responder ocurrió una explosión en el Café, ambos chicos se miran y deciden dirigirse al lugar donde provino la explosión y se encuentran con un nuevo akuma.

-Mi nombres es Black Maid, esta vez serán ustedes los que tendrán que servirme-decía el nuevo akuma mientras reía malvadamente. Marinette aprovecho que Adrien estaba distraído y se escabulló a otro lugar para transformase.

-Vamos Tikki! Transfórmame.

Ya transformada en Ladybug comenzó a buscar a Black Maid y al mismo tiempo asegurándose de que no haya ningún herido, ayudo a las personas evacuar el lugar y justo en ese instante se encuentra con el Akuma.

-Oh Ladybug, llegas justo a tiempo para el postre-al terminar de decir esto la Akuma lanza una bandeja en dirección a Ladybug pero Chat Noir cubre a su Lady y con el bastón desvía la bandeja sin embargo esta regresa de nuevo hacia Black Maid.

-No te han ensañado que deberías de recibir a los clientes con una sonrisa-dice Chat Noir mientras se pone en posición de batalla listo para recibir cualquier orden que de su Lady, Black Maid se enoja más con el comentario de Chat Noir y multiplica las bandejas y las dirige hacia ambos superhéroes, Chat Noir y Ladybug esquivan los ataques del Akuma con cierto movimientos de sus armas pero no se esperaban que las bandejas volvieran otras vez como si fueran boomerangs, Ladybug lanza su yo-yo hacia el segundo piso del Café, atrae a Chat hacia ella y suben al segundo piso.

-Hay que averiguar dónde está escondido el Akuma-decía Ladybug mientras observaba a Black Maid.

-El Akuma no estará en la bandeja?-pregunta Chat.

-No, eso sería demasiado fácil-responde Ladybug mientras siguen buscando en qué lugar podría estar el Akuma.

-Bueno…si no lo intentamos no lo sabremos- Al terminar de decir esto Chat alarga su arma en dirección a la akuma.

-No Chat, espera!- dijo Ladybug pero ya Chat se había lanzando hacía el akuma.

Black Maid sintió a Chat antes de que este la atacara así que se defendió usando la bandeja como escudo, el felino siguió atacando, golpe tras golpe pero no era suficiente, Black Maid no bajaba la guardia, su defensa era casi impecable, si "casi, la akuma no se había percatado de que Ladybug estaba cerca de ella, la heroína lanzo su yo-yo hacía los pies de Black Maid y tiró de el provocando que la akuma cayera al suelo y de paso soltara la bandeja, Chat Noir le pasa el arma de la akuma a Ladybug y esta la arroja al suelo partiendo el arma en dos pero no salió ninguna mariposa negra.

-Lo sabía, no iba a ser tan fácil- dijo Ladybug. La akuma logro zafarse del yo-yo y del bolsillo que tenía su delantal saco una libreta, la desarmo y comenzó a lanzar las hojas como armas filosas, Ladybug y Chat Noir se defendieron con sus armas, justo en ese instante Ladybug se fijo que la akuma traía puesto un collar.

-En su cuello trae puesto un collar!-exclamo Ladybug.

-No es parte de la vestimenta?-pregunta Chat Noir.

-No lo creo- respondió Ladybug- Lucky Charm!- el terminar de decir esto aparece una caja de papel aluminio.

-Papel de aluminio? Que se supone que deba de hacer con esto?-Pregunta Ladybug confundida.

-La envolveremos para llevar?- pregunta Chat con un tono burlón.

Ladybug comienza a observar a su alrededor y nota que a causa de la explosión hay un agujero en la parte del techo y la luz del sol entra.

-Eso es!- Ladybug abre la caja de papel de aluminio y saca un poco de este, cuando lo acerca a la luz del sol se refleja y le da directamente a los ojos de Black Maid- Ahora Chat!- exclama Ladybug. Chat alarga su arma lo suficiente para llegar al collar de la akuma y arrebatárselo, el arma vuelve a su tamaño normal y le pasa el collar al su Lady, esta lo deja caer y lo pisa destrozándolo por completo y esta vez si sale el akuma.

\- Ya has provocado suficiente daño- al terminar de decir eso Ladybug purifica al akuma y lanza la caja de papel de aluminio al aire- Miraculous Ladybug!- y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Buen trabajo- dicen Ladybug y Chat Noir mientras chocan sus puños pero en ese momento los aretes de Ladybug comienza a sonar avisándole que no le queda mucho tiempo.

-Tienes que irte- dice Chat Noir.

-Lo siento…y gracias- dice Ladybug mientras se marcha.

-" _Pudiese seguirla pero mejor no, antes de llegar me puse a observar la gente que había sido evacuada y Marinette no estaba entre ellas, y que justamente Ladybug apareció en escena? Podría quizás equivocarme pero sigo pensando que eres Ladybug Marinette_ "- pensaba Chat, luego de eso se marcha. Mientras que Ladybug…

-Excelente trabajo como siempre Marinette- dice Tikki .

-Tenemos que darnos prisa Tikki, cuando estaba evacuando a los demás no vi a Adrien- decía Marinette algo preocupada.

-No tienes porque preocuparte de seguro está bien-decía Tikki para tranquilizar a Marinette mientras se escondía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de esta. La peliazul volvió al Café y justo ahí se encontraba el rubio hablando con el fotógrafo.

-Marinette, estas bien?- Pregunta Adrien.

-Si, claro, y tu como estas?, no resultaste herido?- pregunta Marinette algo preocupada.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-responde el modelo.

-Bueno, ya tengo todo lo necesario, fue un placer trabajar contigo Adrien-dice el fotógrafo mientras se despide de este.

-El placer es todo mío- al Adrien terminar de decir eso el fotógrafo se despide de Marinette y se marcha- Por cierto…con lo de la explosión y eso mi papa mando la limosina para buscarme así que iremos a mi casa en ella.

-Ah…claro, no hay problema-dice Marinette tratando de ocultar lo nerviosa que le ponía eso, la última vez que estuvo con Adrien en su limosina estaba bastante nerviosa y eso que no estaban solos, su tío estaba ahí pero esta vez será diferente, estarán solos en la parte de atrás de la limosina.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigen hacía el vehículo que ya había llegado y no dejaba de tocar la bocina, al llegar Adrien le abre la puerta a Marinette.

-Después de usted- dice Adrien con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje, gracias-A Marinette le pareció gracioso el gesto de Adrien y luego le sonríe, al final ambos jóvenes entran a la limosina.

 **Es mi primera vez haciendo una escena de "pelea" o al menos intentos de xD quería hacerlo más largo e interesante el cap para recompensar el tiempo que dure en actualizar pero si no lo terminaba aquí iba a durar no se cuantas semanas más en subirlo U.U, el trabajo, la universidad y la tarea estan consumiendo mi alma T-T pero eso no me impedirá que termine este fic *determinación mode on* en fin...me gustaría saber que les parecio y como debería de mejorar la escena de batalla para futuros caps ^^ así que estare muy agradecida si me dejan reviews con sus opiniones, por cierto, hablando de Reviews como siempre quiero agraderles a todas esas personitas que me dejan reviews, no saben la motivación que me dan, es el alimento que me permite seguir haciendo este fic *-* así que muchas gracias! nos veremos en el próximo cap! :) Feliz resto del día :***


End file.
